Fracture
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi and Alpha-17 were being sent around to check on Navy Admirals and their battalions. They never expected to find a clone Captain with such lifeless eyes. They know something isn't right here and they know something has to be done...or How Obi-Wan and Cody first met. First in BREAK series, crossposted on AO3.


So, this is the first part of the Break series, which I've uploaded on AO3 under the name CaptainRex_ika...but decided I should cross post it here now too...

CWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCW

"So, why are we doing this again?" Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder at Alpha-17's grumbled question, smiling at the grumpy clone.

"Because they want us to check on the commands not led by a Jedi," Obi-Wan explained once again. "Mostly they want us to check on Admirals who may struggle with a command."

"Even if they've been in the Navy for a while?" Alpha asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Particularly them," Obi-Wan said. "They may struggle to lead clones with their, well, _beliefs_."

Alpha scoffed, shaking his head. "You mean the belief that clones shouldn't exist."

Obi-Wan sighed and gave a small nod. "Sadly."

Alpha growled in his throat, slumping back in his seat as he glared out the window. First he had to go see stupid, clone-phobic natural borns who were leading his brothers into death, and second…he had to wear his stupid officer greys until they landed and got the formalities over and done with.

"Stop your pouting, Alpha," Obi-Wan laughed softly. "I can feel it from here."

"You're sitting right in front of me, Kenobi, I don't doubt you can feel it with your Force thing," Alpha grumbled. "And I'm not pouting."

"Mmhmm, sure you aren't."

"Just keep flying, Kenobi."

They soon came upon the _Triumph_ and Obi-Wan coasted their ship into the hangar, landing smoothly.

"Be thankful I'm flying, Alpha," Obi-Wan chuckled as they went to disembark. "If Anakin was flying, you'd probably be crash-landing."

"I am not getting in a ship with your Padawan," Alpha grunted. "Damn reckless."

"I know," Obi-Wan said easily. They walked down the ramp, being greeted by the Admiral. He was short and stout with black hair with greying temples. His ice blue eyes flickered to Alpha briefly before looking back to Obi-Wan.

"Admiral Lyall," Obi-Wan greeted. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, this is my commander, Alpha-17."

"It is a pleasure to have you on board, Master Jedi," Lyall said, inclining his head. "This is my commander: Tyrone," Lyall indicated to a tall man beside him.

"Commander Tyrone," Obi-Wan bowed slightly in greeting.

"It is a pleasure, Master Kenobi," Tyrone responded. Obi-Wan's gaze drifted slightly to the left and landed on a clone standing somewhat behind Lyall, eyes fixed to the floor.

"And this must be your captain?" Obi-Wan asked, smiling encouragingly at the clone, who still didn't lift his gaze.

"Yes," Lyall said shortly. "CC-2224."

Obi-Wan felt Alpha stiffen slightly beside him and gave a nod. "I see," he murmured. "How are you finding your assignment, Captain?"

The clone finally looked up and his amber eyes met Obi-Wan's grey ones. Obi-Wan's brow furrowed slightly as he noticed how empty and lifeless those amber eyes were. Those eyes weren't like the eyes of the other clones that Obi-Wan knew; he was used to seeing those eyes filled with light, either mischievous light or determined fire. Obi-Wan examined the Force around the clone and almost winced at the staggering feeling of _uselessness_ surrounding him.

"It is fine, sir," the clone said, voice quiet. Lyall didn't even look at him.

"Well, shall we, General Kenobi?" Lyall asked. Obi-Wan blinked, tearing his gaze away from the dejected clone.

"Oh, yes, of course…lead on."

Obi-Wan exchanged a look with Alpha before the followed Lyall and the others. CC-2224 lingered for a moment before following behind them all. They walked onto the bridge and towards the holo-table.

"Okay, so I believe you're going to be part of the force going to take back Akiva, correct?" Obi-Wan asked as he brought up the holo-map.

"That is correct," Lyall answered. "We're being deployed to take a command post here." Lyall pointed it out on the map.

"Right," Obi-Wan said, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "Tell me your plans so far."

Obi-Wan nodded as he listened to the plan so far, adding his own ideas here and there. Soon enough, they had a rather solid plan for attack.

"What about…" Obi-Wan lifted his head, looking at 2224 as he trailed off. He frowned when he realised why. Lyall had turned to glare at him and 2224 flinched away from the shorter man.

Alpha saw it too, growling low in his throat.

"What was that, Captain?" Obi-Wan pressed gently. "Please, I would love to know your opinion."

"General Kenobi, it is not –," Lyall broke off at the glare from Obi-Wan.

"He is your captain," Obi-Wan said firmly. "His opinions matter and from what I've learned from working alongside the clones, they have a great eye for detail." Obi-Wan looked back to 2224 and smiled reassuringly at him.

"Please, Captain, go ahead," Obi-Wan smiled.

The clone captain took in a breath, not looking at Lyall, as he stared at the map. "Wouldn't it be better to send a small stealth team to infiltrate while the battle is being fought here and here?" he pointed out. "The battles would work as a distraction for the stealth team, so the team could shut down the guns and outer defences which would give the rest of the battalion easier access and would cut down the casualty rates."

Obi-Wan hummed thoughtfully as he stroked his beard, eyes considering the blue holo map.

"I'm sorry, General, like I said –," Lyall started to say.

"That is actually a brilliant plan, Captain," Obi-Wan interrupted, ignoring Lyall. "Cuts down casualty rates and gives the battalion their best chance."

"Good eye, kid," Alpha praised. Obi-Wan glanced subtly at Alpha, surprised. Alpha was never one to bestow praise and to hear him give it so freely was…different.

The captain flushed slightly at the praise, looking down towards the floor.

"Change your plans to include a stealth team, Admiral," Obi-Wan ordered. "That plan there is your best bet."

"Of course, Master Jedi," Lyall said, giving a stiff bow and throwing another glare at his captain. Obi-Wan watched as another natural-born Navy officer came up and whispered something into Lyall's ear. Lyall sighed and nodded.

"I'll deal with it," he murmured to the officer, who nodded and walked away. "Please excuse me, General Kenobi, I have some inventory paperwork to sign."

"Of course," Obi-Wan replied easily.

"The captain will show you around and lead you to the officer's mess," Lyall continued before turning a glare to the clone captain. "Make sure their rooms are ready and try not to screw this up."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows lifted in shock but he had no time to say anything as Lyall was already walking away.

"T-This way," the captain murmured. Alpha and Obi-Wan exchanged looks before following the captain from the bridge. They stopped when he stopped, turning to talk to another clone, giving him orders to make sure the guest quarters were prepared.

"They don't respect him," Alpha murmured in Obi-Wan's ear, just for him to hear. "Look at his eyes, he doesn't give a damn that his getting an order from him."

Obi-Wan frowned as he looked at the other clone, who looked bored. Obi-Wan didn't understand it, though the captain was giving the other clone an order, he wasn't barking at the other clone…in fact, he was quite calm about it.

"Please make sure it's done," the captain said finally. "I don't want to have to give you KP duty."

"Fine," the other clone muttered before walking away. The captain turned and gave a nod, not quite meeting their eyes.

"Officer's mess is this way."

"Before we head there, will you give us a tour?" Obi-Wan asked. "I want to make sure everything is how it should be."

The captain nodded. "Of course."

They walked along the hallways with the captain pointing out the different rooms here and there.

"Captain," Obi-Wan said suddenly as they reached a quiet hallway. "What is your name?"

The captain paused, looking at Obi-Wan with confusion. "CC-2224," he answered.

"He doesn't mean your number, kid," Alpha said, voice unusually gentle for the gruff commander. "You do have a name, right?"

"I-It's Cody," he murmured finally, looking away.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain Cody," Obi-Wan said warmly. "Thank you for entrusting us with your name."

Cody gave a weak smile, eyes glancing up to meet theirs momentarily. Obi-Wan smiled encouragingly as those amber eyes met his gaze.

"S-Should we go to the officer's mess now, sirs?" Cody asked.

"Absolutely, I'm starving," Alpha answered with a grin.

"You're always starving, Alpha," Obi-Wan teased. "He's bottomless this one," Obi-Wan told Cody conspiringly.

"And you don't eat enough, Twig," Alpha retorted. Cody stiffened slightly at that, glancing back as though waiting for Obi-Wan to reprimand Alpha for such disrespect. Though, to his surprise, Obi-Wan just laughed.

"Nutri-bars do not count as food, Alpha," Obi-Wan laughed.

"Well, at least you don't eat bugs," Alpha mused before turning to Cody. "His Padawan is nuts, he eats bugs…like, actual flying bugs."

"Now, Alpha," Obi-Wan said and Cody flinched, waiting for rebuke. "That isn't fair, he doesn't only eat flying bugs…he also eats the crawling ones."

"You Jedi are completely crazy," Alpha muttered, shaking his head as they walked into the officer's mess. Cody paused just outside the door and Obi-Wan turned to him, frowning lightly.

"Aren't you joining us, Cody?" Obi-Wan asked quietly. Cody gave a small shake of his head.

"I-I'm not allowed, sir," he admitted quietly. Alpha growled low in his throat at that as Obi-Wan bristled.

"You are an officer, Captain Cody, you have all the rights to be in here," Obi-Wan told him firmly. "I know Alpha and myself would like if you came and ate with us…if you don't want to go eat with your men, that is," Obi-Wan added.

"I-I'd be honoured, sir," Cody said quietly. Obi-Wan beamed.

"Excellent!" Obi-Wan exclaimed before gently taking Cody's arm and leading the shy trooper in.

"Captain, what are you doing in here?" Lyall's voice rang out. Obi-Wan felt Cody's flinch.

"He's an officer, Lyall, he is allowed to be in here," Obi-Wan reminded him, voice leaving no room for arguments.

"Of course, I just thought he and your commander would be happier eating with the other clones," Lyall said. Obi-Wan bristled at that.

It had not escaped his notice that there were no clones in this room.

"I prefer eating with my General," Alpha spoke up, voice hard. "And we want to eat with your Captain…are there any issues with that, Admiral?"

Obi-Wan bit back a smile at Lyall's spluttering.

"Come on, Captain," Obi-Wan just said instead, turning to Cody. "Let's get some food and talk, shall we?"

Cody nodded, not looking at Lyall as he followed Obi-Wan and Alpha to grab some food and then as they settled down at a table in the corner.

"I do hope that I'm not keeping you away from your men," Obi-Wan murmured, "and that you know this wasn't an order to eat with us."

"I-I know, sir," Cody replied quietly, "and I don't eat with the men."

"Where do you normally eat then?" Alpha asked, frowning.

"In my room," Cody shrugged. "Quieter there…less glaring…"

Alpha and Obi-Wan exchanged looks at this before they looked back to Cody, who was staring at his food. Obi-Wan and Alpha just started talking, telling Cody about their battalion and joking here and there, just hoping to help Cody relax.

"It's a good thing we've got Rex though," Alpha laughed suddenly. "He keeps an eye on your Padawan."

Obi-Wan noticed that Cody perked up slightly as Alpha had said 'Rex'.

"Rex?" Cody asked, looking up and finally meeting their eyes. "Does he have Jaig Eyes on his helmet?"

Obi-Wan looked up curiously at that, but smiled when he saw the excited light in Cody's eyes.

"Yeah, he does," Alpha answered. "Do you know him?"

Cody smiled, a proper true smile. "Yes, he's my squad-mate…my _vod'ika_."

"He's a good one," Alpha said with a smile, seeing how happy Cody was to hear of his _vod_.

"He is a good man," Obi-Wan agreed, smiling as he saw Cody's eyes dart to him, full of shock. "I usually team him up with my Padawan and, well, he hasn't requested a transfer yet."

"He's far braver than I am," Alpha smirked then laughed as Obi-Wan elbowed him in the side. "Ah, easy, Kenobi, I don't have my armour to protect me from your bony elbows."

"I do not have bony elbows!" Obi-Wan protested, seeing Cody give a small smile out of the corner of his eyes as he watched them banter.

"Bony," Alpha insisted, poking Obi-Wan with his fork. "Like the rest of you…bony bones."

"I'm sorry I'm not made up of muscle like you," Obi-Wan retorted, poking Alpha's thigh with a fork in retaliation. "Though you should be thankful, seeing how much you complain about dragging my _shebs_ from battle."

Cody blinked in surprise at Obi-Wan using Mando'a.

"Mm, I suppose," Alpha said with a smile. "Wouldn't be easy dragging you out if you were built like Windu."

"Excuse you," Obi-Wan said, sounding offended. "Mace is not that much bigger than me."

"He has muscle…you're all bones."

"Are you two always like this?" Obi-Wan and Alpha looked at Cody, who quickly looked away, looking as though he couldn't believe he just said that out loud.

"Pretty much," Alpha laughed. "Kenobi is pretty chill."

"Why thank you," Obi-Wan snickered, shaking his head fondly. "You have to build a friendship, Cody. You need to trust those around you to have your back, like they trust you to have theirs."

Cody nodded, looking back to his food. Obi-Wan and Alpha exchanged a worried look.

They soon finished their dinner and Cody led them towards their room.

Cody opened the door and Obi-Wan looked to him worriedly when he heard his breath catch. Obi-Wan peered into the room and raised an eyebrow.

"I-I'm sorry," Cody breathed. "I-I told them to make sure everything was ready and they didn't make the beds or…or…."

"Cody, breathe," Obi-Wan soothed him, placing a hand on his back. He could feel Cody's body heaving through the thin fabric of the officer greys and frowned. "Cody, it's fine, really…it's just a bed," he tried to soothe.

"I prefer to make my own anyway," Alpha spoke up. "No one makes it right."

"It's true," Obi-Wan said reassuringly, smiling softly at Cody, though he was worrying inside. He could feel the anxiety around Cody and was horrified to think of the circumstances that could have caused this. "Making the bed is good," Obi-Wan continued. "I've slept on rocks, so making a bed is quite nice."

"I'm sorry," Cody whispered, shoulders slumping. Alpha reached over to squeeze Cody's shoulder.

"It's all right, kid, don't worry," Alpha reassured him. "Why don't you get some rest, huh? You've done good, kid."

"Y-Yeah, sure," Cody stammered, keeping his eyes down. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Cody," Obi-Wan said softly. "You've done nothing wrong. I heard you ask the trooper to do this, you've done nothing wrong, okay?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

Obi-Wan sighed worriedly. "Go get some rest, Cody. We'll see you in the morning cycle."

"Goodnight, sirs," Cody murmured.

"Night, kid," Alpha replied, brow furrowed as he watched Cody.

"Goodnight, Cody."

Alpha and Obi-Wan watched as Cody walked away before they stepped into their room and closed the door behind them.

"Something isn't right here, Kenobi," Alpha said. "I haven't seen a clone act like that and we had tough trainers...and I've _never_ seen clones treat their commanding officer like that - and he seems like a good one - it's like they've been turned against him."

"I know, Alpha," Obi-Wan murmured as he made his bed. "The Force around him…it's so sad." Alpha paused at that, looking at Obi-Wan.

"What do you mean?" Alpha asked.

Obi-Wan frowned as he tried to figure out a way to say it. "You know every being has a Force signature, I've told you this before, haven't I?"

"Yeah, you have."

"Well, because I'm connected to the Force and can use it, I can get a reading of people's Force signatures if I look for them," Obi-Wan explained. "I had a look at Cody's once I saw his eyes – I've never seen eyes look so lifeless before - and it's all feelings of _worthlessness_ and _uselessness_."

"We've gotta do something, Kenobi," Alpha spoke up. "Rex would be shattered if he saw his _vod_ like this and I'm about ready to force the Admiral through an airlock if he makes Cody flinch again."

"I agree," Obi-Wan said as he sat down heavily with a sigh. "We just have to be careful about it."

"Careful?!"

"If we act too quickly or say something to the Admiral, he could treat Cody worse," Obi-Wan countered. Alpha sighed as he laid down on his bunk.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he muttered.

"We'll figure something out," Obi-Wan reassured him as he laid down, sighing. "We just have to be careful."

"Yeah," Alpha muttered before he swung his legs off the bed. "I need to punch something, I'm gonna find the gym."

"Don't hurt yourself," Obi-Wan sighed before Alpha stomped from the room.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, trying to think of a way they could help Cody.

He fell asleep thinking of the downtrodden Captain.

They were awoken the next morning by a chime at their door. Alpha yawned as he rolled out of bed, still fully clothed after falling asleep before he got changed. Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes blearily before he pulled on his outer robes. Alpha went to open the door.

"_Kriff_, Cody, what happened to your eye?!" Obi-Wan froze at Alpha's exclamation before quickly striding to the door. Cody was standing there, his left eye bruised and a little swollen.

"Spar got a bit out of hand," Cody murmured, wincing as Alpha poked at the bruise slightly. Obi-Wan frowned as he noticed Cody's arm was securely wrapped around his mid-section as though guarding…

"Did you hurt your ribs too?" Obi-Wan asked, concerned as he stepped forward, gently placing a hand on Cody's right side and pretending he didn't see the flinch.

"Y-Yeah, like I said…spar got a bit out of hand," Cody said quietly.

"Mm," Obi-Wan hummed, not quite saying anything. "I'm sorry, were you after something, Captain?"

"Y-Yes, the Jedi Council has requested you contact them urgently," Cody recited.

"Of course, we'll be right there," Obi-Wan said. Cody gave a curt nod before turning and walking back towards the bridge.

"You do know he was lying, right?" Obi-Wan turned to face Alpha at that. Alpha was still staring after Cody, face livid. "I was in the gym last night, I was the only one there."

"I know he was lying," Obi-Wan said softly, squeezing Alpha's shoulder.

"The bastard is beating him, Kenobi!" Alpha hissed. "Oooh, I'm gonna shove him out an airlock now!"

Obi-Wan grabbed Alpha's arm before the furious ARC Commander stormed off. "We don't have proof of that, Alpha."

"You saw how Cody flinches every time that _demagolka_ moves near him!"

"I know, Alpha, I know," Obi-Wan sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I'm going to find a way to get Cody out of here. He's talented, he has a big heart, and he doesn't deserve this treatment."

Alpha searched Obi-Wan's face and sighed, giving a nod. "Let's go see what the Council wants…and then I'm going to shove Lyall through an airlock."

Obi-Wan chuckled weakly. "Sure, Alpha."

They headed to the communications centre and waited for the transmission to go through.

"Master Windu," Obi-Wan greeted.

"_Kenobi, we need you at Jabiim now_," Windu said quickly, wasting no time. "_I'm sending your Padawan to meet you there, but this is urgent and I need you to get there as soon as possible."_

Obi-Wan nodded. "Of course, we'll leave immediately."

The holo flickered out and Obi-Wan looked to Alpha sadly, who looked resigned.

"Promise me that the first moment we have free on Jabiim you'll remind me about Cody," Obi-Wan said quietly. "I won't forget, but you just keep nagging me, okay?"

"Done," Alpha murmured.

"Damn this," Obi-Wan hissed under his breath as they walked back to the bridge. "Why now?"

They were soon getting ready to board their ship, Cody came to see them off as Lyall remained on the bridge. Obi-Wan turned to Cody as they got to the ship, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Cody, if you need help or anything at all, you contact me," Obi-Wan told him, voice firm. "At any time, for anything."

Cody blinked, confused, but gave a nod, his amber eyes meeting Obi-Wan's grey ones. "Yes, sir."

"Take care of yourself, kid," Alpha murmured, squeezing Cody's free shoulder. Cody murmured a final goodbye as they walked up the ramp into the ship.

"First chance we get," Obi-Wan swore. "I'm contacting Mace and getting him transferred somewhere better."

Of course, things went to shit as soon as they reached Jabiim. The battle was bloody and Obi-Wan and Alpha-17 found themselves captured by Asajj Ventress and taken to Rattatak where they were tortured for three weeks before they managed to escape.

* * *

Obi-Wan was back on Coruscant, recovering after the nightmare that had been his captivity and torture. He was still have nightmares about the Siths-cursed mask that Ventress had forced on him.

"Kenobi."

Obi-Wan looked up from his bed in the healers ward at that familiar grumpy voice.

"Alpha," Obi-Wan greeted. "How are you? Why are you not still confined to a bed?"

Alpha rolled his eyes as he sat down in a chair beside Obi-Wan's bed. "The medics had enough of me badgering them," Alpha said with a grin. "Deemed me well enough to leave."

"Lucky you," Obi-Wan pouted. "Vokara won't let me leave."

Alpha gave a small smile before sighing. "Kenobi, I'm being transferred to Kamino."

Obi-Wan frowned, sitting up. "What do you mean?"

"After Rattatak…I just can't do it," Alpha said with a shrug. "Got some nerve damage and the GAR believe my talents would be best on Kamino, training the next generation of ARC Troopers."

Obi-Wan sighed and lay back down against the pillows. "Well, I'll hate to lose you and your sarcastic nagging," Obi-Wan said with a smile. Alpha just rolled his eyes at that, smiling slightly.

"Well," Alpha said slowly, leaning forward. "I do have a replacement in mind, and I'm sure you know exactly who I'm talking about."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened.

Cody.

After everything that had happened, Obi-Wan had just forgotten the despondent Captain.

Alpha smiled as he got to his feet. "I'm heading back to Kamino this evening," Alpha told him. "When you get Cody, tell him he's one of the officers I want to train as an ARC, along with Rex of course."

"I'll do that," Obi-Wan smiled, extending a hand. Alpha grasped it firmly.

"Take care of yourself, Twig," Alpha smirked. Obi-Wan smiled, rolling his eyes good naturedly before Alpha squeezed his hand once more and left the healers wing. Obi-Wan reached for his comm.

"Mace," Obi-Wan spoke into it as soon as it was answered. "Could you come meet me in the healer's ward, please? I want to talk to you about my replacement Commander.

"_I'll be there shortly._"

Windu arrived fifteen minutes later, datapad in hand.

"How are you feeling, Kenobi?" he asked as he settled down in the chair beside Obi-Wan's bed.

"Better," Obi-Wan admitted.

Windu raised an eyebrow. "I thought so," he said, smirking slightly, "or you wouldn't be comming me to nag."

"It's not nagging," Obi-Wan protested. "I just have a candidate in mind and I want him transferred away from his asshole of an Admiral as soon as possible."

Windu frowned at that. "I haven't you speak like that about someone since Vos stole your robes."

"This guy is a piece of work, Mace," Obi-Wan muttered.

"Okay, so who were you after then?"

"Captain Cody…CC-2224," Obi-Wan said. Mace hummed as he brought up his file on the datapad before pausing, brows pulling down into a frown.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked, worried that he was too late; worried that the Admiral had found a way to get rid of Cody. Mace handed over the datapad.

"Do you see how many marks he has against him?" Windu asked quietly. "His Admiral has reported him for not following orders or changing them and for being disrespectful and insolent."

"That wasn't Cody," Obi-Wan swore. "I've met him, he could barely meet your eyes!"

"He's two marks away from being sent back to Kamino, Obi-Wan," Windu said carefully as he took the datapad back from Obi-Wan's shaking hands. "He's close to being reconditioned."

"That's a vile practice!" Obi-Wan hissed. Windu held up a hand in surrender.

"I know, Obi-Wan, we're trying to change that," Mace soothed him. "Unfortunately that's out of our control."

"I want him, Mace," Obi-Wan just said instead. "Transfer him to me, as my new Commander, and wipe his record. I'll prove to you that the marks weren't a result of him, but because of his Admiral."

Windu looked at Obi-Wan, meeting his determined gaze before sighing and looking back to the datapad, tapping on it a few times.

"There," Windu sighed. "Captain Cody is now Commander Cody of the 212th."

Obi-Wan smiled, settling back against the pillows. "Thanks, Mace."

"I'll send for him right away," Windu said, "Get him away from that Admiral if you're so insistent."

Obi-Wan smiled at that. "I appreciate it."

Windu smiled before leaning back in his chair. "Now, I have something to ask you…"

* * *

Obi-Wan was standing in the hangar on the Negotiator a few days later, cleared on light duties (plus he was driving Vokara Che insane) and was awaiting the arrival of his new Commander. He also had the title of Jedi Master now, having been asked to take a position on the Council.

"So, what's he like?" Obi-Wan turned to smile at Waxer, one of his new troopers, who was standing nearby.

"Cody seems like a decent vod," Obi-Wan reassured him. "He puts the care of his men first."

Waxer smiled at that, giving a nod and looking to Boil, another new trooper.

"Alpha thinks very highly of him as well," Obi-Wan added, smiling softly as he saw the amazement in the young troopers' eyes. "Ah, here he is."

A ship glided into the hangar and Obi-Wan watched it land. "Oh, and, Waxer?"

"Yes, sir?"

"No pranks on him just yet," Obi-Wan said with a smile. "Let him settle in first."

"I'll hold him off for as long as I can," Boil chuckled.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said softly. "Cody…well, I don't know how he would take being pranked."

"We only prank people we like," Waxer said with a soft whine.

Obi-Wan snickered. "I know, Waxer, I've been on the receiving end far too many times." He shook his head fondly. "Cody's old battalion wasn't like that."

"Oh, okay," Waxer murmured.

Obi-Wan smiled as the ramp to the ship lowered and as a white clad trooper walked down the ramp.

"Cody!" Obi-Wan greeted cheerfully as he walked up. Cody took off his helmet, attaching it to his belt before adjusting the bag hanging over his shoulder.

"General," Cody greeted, amber eyes darting around, taking in the yellow painted troopers standing just behind Obi-Wan.

"Ah yes," Obi-Wan laughed, seeing what Cody was looking at. "Commander Cody, may I introduce you to some of your troops," Obi-Wan turned to look at them. "This is Waxer and Boil, some of our infantry."

They offered small salutes. "It's an honour to meet you, Commander," Boil said. Cody blinked in surprise but gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Boil."

"Oh, also, watch out for Waxer," Obi-Wan warned playfully. "He tends to prank people he likes."

"Aww, General, you ruined it!" Waxer faux-whined, pouting. Obi-Wan smiled and shook his head fondly before looking back to Cody and seeing the confusion on his face.

"Come, Cody, I'll show you to your quarters."

Cody nodded, gathering up his bag again, and followed Obi-Wan from the hangar. Obi-Wan spoke cheerfully as he walked alongside Cody down the hallways, greeting troopers who they passed, while giving him the tour of the ship.

"Ah, here we are!" Obi-Wan smiled at Cody as he opened the door to his room. Cody stepped inside and paused. Obi-Wan peered around him and chuckled.

"Ah, yes, the others did hear you were coming today and wanted to welcome you," Obi-Wan explained as he ducked around Cody and examined the gifts on the desk. "Oh, Aldeeran sweets," Obi-Wan mused, picking up the packet. "Someone was feeling very welcoming, these are like currency on board."

"A-Are they allowed to have this contraband, sir?" Cody asked quietly.

"It's not contraband on my ship, Cody," Obi-Wan told him gently. "Something like sweets and, yes, the occasional bit of alcohol should be enjoyed…and I will turn a blind eye to it because you all deserve some treats for fighting in this war."

"Oh," Cody murmured as he placed his bag on his bed.

"And someone even got you a tin of paint, excellent," Obi-Wan grinned as he lifted the paint. "You're 212th now, Cody, feel free to paint your armour to express yourself however you wish."

"I can paint my armour?" Cody asked, surprised as he took the paint.

"Absolutely!" Obi-Wan smiled. "Battalion pride and all of that." Obi-Wan picked up a bottle of scotch. "And this is from me."

Cody turned, looking at him in shock. "B-But, sir…"

"It's yours," Obi-Wan said, pressing it into his hands. "Share it with your new men or keep it for yourself, it's up to you."

Cody stared at the bottle for a moment before looking up, meeting Obi-Wan's gaze for the first time. "Will you have a drink with me, sir?"

Obi-Wan smiled, knowing things were going to change for Cody, that things would get better for him. "I'd be honoured, Cody."

* * *

Obi-Wan watched Cody come out of his shell over the next few weeks, watching as the light returned to his eyes and he began to smile and laugh with the men who adored him just as much in return.

He still remembered seeing Cody and Rex meet again with Rex stopping for a moment, staring at Cody in shock, before darting forward, throwing himself at the Commander and hugging him tightly.

"Cody!" Rex cried. "I missed you! I was so worried about you!"

Anakin came to stand beside Obi-Wan, eyebrows raised as he watched the scene before him. "Did I miss something?"

"I mentioned my new commander, yes?" Obi-Wan said, tugging fondly at Anakin's Padawan braid.

"Yeah…"

"Well, he and Rex were squad-mates on Kamino," Obi-Wan continued before sighing. "Cody…Cody didn't have a good Admiral, Anakin," he admitted. "He's been struggling a bit."

"That's why you sent for Rex?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan smiled, watching as Cody pulled away from Rex so he could meet his gaze, smiling fondly at the blond captain. "He needed his brother."

* * *

Obi-Wan stood to the side in the bridge, frowning at the holo-map before him. He smiled slightly as he felt Cody approach.

"What do you think, Cody?" Obi-Wan asked. He barely kept from sighing as he felt the hesitation come from Cody. Cody was still learning that it was okay to speak up and offer his opinions, that Obi-Wan valued his opinion.

"Please, Cody," Obi-Wan murmured, looking around to meet his gaze. "I value your opinion."

Cody looked away. "I'm trying, sir, it's just after Lyall…"

"I know," Obi-Wan soothed, placing a hand on his back. He had found Cody in the middle of an anxiety attack a few days previous and truly began to understand the damage that Lyall's emotional and physical abuse had done to the smart, caring and sharp clone. Obi-Wan tilted his head.

"Did you add more colour to your armour?" he asked, shifting the chuckling Cody around to take a look at his helmet. "Oh, are those sunbursts?"

"Yes," Cody answered with a smile. "New beginnings and all."

Obi-Wan beamed at him, clapping his shoulder. "I'm glad to hear it…now, about this map…"

Cody smiled and leaned over the table, examining it, before pointing out certain parts, Obi-Wan nodding along as he listened.

"Great ideas, Commander," Obi-Wan praised, smiling softly at the pleased flush that rose up Cody's cheeks. "Also, I called you for another reason…a good one," he added as Cody's smile faltered.

"You remember Alpha, correct?"

"Of course," Cody murmured.

"Well, he's now in charge of ARC training at Kamino and has put together a program for top performing officers," Obi-Wan explained. "I've nominated you and Rex to attend the program and get ARC training."

"S-Sir?" Cody stammered, shocked. "D-Do you think I'm good enough?"

"Alpha actually told me to send you before you became my commander," Obi-Wan told him. "You impressed him with your quick thinking and your battle plans to save as many men as possible while still be efficient."

"O-Oh," Cody murmured. Obi-Wan rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I've seen how you changed the battle plans to save your brothers in the last battalion, even at cost to you," Obi-Wan continued softly. "You're a great man, Cody, a great leader and a great brother…and you deserve this and so much more."

Cody smiled weakly. It was still hard for him to hear about his old battalion. They had been killed a week after he had left.

"Thanks, General."

"Any time, Cody…now, I'm starving," Obi-Wan said, which made Cody roll his eyes. Cody was always badgering him to eat more. "Let's go get food before Helix comes up here and threatens to tie me down."

Cody laughed and headed towards the door. He suddenly froze as he stepped outside and Obi-Wan heard a yell of: "Oh, _KARK_!"

Obi-Wan moved to the door, seeing Cody standing there and as he got closer, he could see Cody was drenched. Obi-Wan sighed, "Waxer," before rubbing his forehead wearily.

"_Kark_, sorry, Cody, that wasn't meant for you!" Waxer apologized. Cody just blinked, turning his head to look at Obi-Wan, hair plastered flat across his forehead.

"I still haven't given him permission to prank you yet," Obi-Wan sighed. Cody just started laughing, surprising the others.

"It does mean he likes you," Obi-Wan tried, though he was fighting a smile at the sound of Cody's laughter.

"Waxer, you're doomed," Cody laughed. "You better start running, _vod_."

Waxer stared, shocked, before a grin pulled at his lips. "You gotta be quick to get me, Cody!" he crowed before darting off. Cody just laughed, shaking his head in amusement, as he gave his hands a small flick, sending water off of them.

"Welcome to the family, Cody," Obi-Wan murmured, pleased. Cody just looked at him and smiled.

Obi-Wan knew then that this was where Cody was meant to be, seeing his smile and the light in his eyes…Obi-Wan knew that Cody would be okay and that he would truly come into himself, and Obi-Wan looking forward to seeing who Cody truly was.

CWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCW

So, that's the first part...  
I'll start uploading the next stories soon, though it gets a lot darker in the upcoming fics

HGP


End file.
